How Could You Be So Heartless?
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: It's been 8 months since "Things Change." Beast Boy still can't get over the fading memories of Terra, but when Raven's comfort helps, he feels as if he's over her. My first Teen Titans fic, inspired by Kanye West's song. R&R, please!


How Could You Be So Heartless?

by: Terrell James

It's been almost 8 months since Beast Boy's been in serious depression-zone after Terra's memory loss of knowing him and the other Titans. He laid down on his bed in his room, looking moody and angsty. He can't get over what Terra said to Beast Boy and that made him so hurtful and depressed.

He's looking back on what could've been to get Terra to regain her memory. The flashback starts and he's imagining that Terra should've been remembering Beast Boy.

The flashback started in the school where Terra is in the hallway with a lot of students coming near. Terra stared at him and said, "Things change, Beast Boy. The you thought you knew was all just a memory."

Terra stepped back and students are passing here and a second look, she was gone. Coming back to reality, Beast Boy felt as if he could've done something about it to make her feel like she was part of a team and that he feels as if he's been left out.

Then, came a knock on the door and a voice called out, "Beast Boy, are you okay?"

He sighs and said, "Yeah, it's only me."

When the door opened, Raven came in and thought that she should check on him and see how he's doing. Beast Boy looked so moody and distraught and that he can't think of anyone else but Terra. Realizing what he feels, Raven asks, "You thinking about Terra?"

That question hit Beast Boy like a ton of bricks and his heart felt ice-cold and it sank down to the bottom of his stomach. He stared at the bed and he replied, "I guess so. It's seems like... she doesn't even know me at all. I just can't understand this. Why would she tell me that she wasn't a Titan anymore? I knew that I saw her the first time I saw her again. If it wasn't for that jerkface, Slade, she would've been remained stoned. I feel like she left me behind and so heartless."

Raven put her hand on his shoulders for comfort and said to him, "Maybe she has amnesia. She forgot who she was and maybe she was over it."

"I would care less about who she was and more about she could've remained a Titan. I should've told her that I loved her. I loved Terra so much that I could've explained it into words. If she hadn't been Slade's apprentice, she could've been a Titan, then she told me she doesn't even remember me or you guys! It feels like she doesn't even know I'm alive! When is she gona get it in her thic skull that I frickin' love her so much, that I would explain to her how I really feel about her and that she feels the same way about me! She would've understood me!! I HER SO MUCH!!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven was feeling a little bit concerned about Beast Boy and felt nervous after all the emotions that he's been keeping and that he let it out in front of her. She told Beast Boy, "I'm sorry that she broke your heart. Maybe I should've told you to sorta get over her and I just--"

"It's okay. I'm sorry for blowing up at you, Raven. I never meant to... I was just upset, angry, hurt and I..." Beast Boy said, with tears streaming at his face.

He started crying, but trying to fight back the tears and Raven came close to him and hugged him while he cried on her shoulders. Raven said, "It's gonna be okay. If you feel as if those feelings get to you, you're always comfortable talking to me about it."

"Thanks, Rae." said Beast Boy.

Raven stood up and decided to leave the room. She looked back at Beast Boy, lying on the bed with a lone tear falling from his cheek. She felt sorry for him and left his room, without another word. Beast Boy was lying down alone and started to play a little sad song as he has thoughts of Terra on his mind.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless_

_How could you be so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo_

_Just remember that you're talking to me, yo_

_You need to watch the way you're talking to me, yo_

_I mean after all the things that we been through_

_I mean after all the things that we got into_

_Ayo, I know there are some things that you ain't told me_

_Ayo, I did some things, but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend, but I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless_

_How could you be so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?  
You bringing out a side of me that I don't know_

_I decided we weren't gona speak so_

_Why we up at 3 A.M. on the phone?_

_Why thought she be so mad at me for?_

_Homie, I don't know she's hot and cold_

_I won't stop, won't mess my groove up_

_Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me_

_They say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple months then you gonna see _

_You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless_

_How could you be so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin, talkin', talk_

_Baby, let's just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know 'bout me and you_

_So I got something new to see_

_And you just gon' keep hatin' me_

_We just gon' be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_I'm gonna take off tonight (Into the night)_

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless_

_How could you be so heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

Beast Boy kept thinking about Terra, but knowing that she forgot about him, he should forget about her and get over it. He looked at a picture of Terra and rip it in half and threw it in the garbage. So, he's over her. He'll forget most about her and move on with his life.

That song was "Heartless" from Kanye West. Finally, a Kanye song I can sing along to and actually like. My first Teen Tians fic. It's been in the back of my mind for several weeks, so hopefully it's awesome! 


End file.
